1. Technical Field
This invention relates to cast protection, and more specifically, to cast accessories for shielding existing foot and arm casts worn by a user during a healing period.
2. Prior Art
From a slip on the ice to the unsuspected fall of a nursing home resident, there are many ways to break one or more bones. Doctors and nurses generally treat broken bones by setting them and putting the limb in a cast. Like other treatments which come with a list of “instructions,” casting is no different. For example, casts should not get wet. Though a few modern casting materials like fiberglass and water proof padding allows people this luxury, this is not yet the norm, and there are some circumstances in which this type of material cannot be used.
People who have casts will generally spend several weeks resting. Lack of use of an arm or leg can cause atrophy. In addition to taking its toll on muscles, there are mental stresses associated with casts. Immobility, restriction, pain and physical strain may cause the individual to become irritable, withdrawn or just frustrated and bored. For trauma victims, recuperation from injuries can also include emotional distress and even depression.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,621 to Aceves teaches a cast covering apparatus for effectively and comfortably covering an extremity of the body that includes a cover member having a cuff assembly at an open end, an absorbent interior layer, and a plurality of cinch assemblies. Unfortunately, this prior art example only provides a user temporary coverage and is not designed to be worn throughout the day in a visually pleasing manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,403 to Juozaitis teaches a decorative cast covering for a full leg cast. The covering is comprised of an elongated, generally cylindrical sleeve having an upper end and a lower end and a first elastomeric band fixed to the cast covering adjacent to the lower end. In this way, the lower end can be securely fastened by the elastomeric band to the bottom of the leg cast. The decorative cast covering further comprises a pocket secured along the generally cylindrical sleeve. Unfortunately, this prior art example is designed only for covering a leg cast and provides no benefit to users with casts on other areas of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,872 teaches a wrap-around protective device for the human toes when the foot is encased in an orthopedic cast. The cast is comprised of a main part called a wrap which is positioned against the outer surface of the cast in a horizontal plane, from one ankle bone forward, arcing around the toes, and backward to the ankle bone on the other side of the encased foot. Such a wrap is located fore and aft by two cross-pieces fastened to the wrap called bows which are arcuately shaped to fit the contour of the underside of the cast in order to fit tightly against the front and rear surfaces of the rubber protrusion beneath the cast. The entire unit is removably held firm to the cast by means of laces that are fastened to the toe protector and tied together at the top surface of the part of the cast covering the foot. Unfortunately, this prior art example is only designed to protect casting of the foot and provides a user no benefit when other areas of the body are encased.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing apparatuses that are convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for shielding existing foot and arm casts worn by a user during a healing period.
These apparatuses provide an easy-to use, practical way of protecting an arm or leg cast. In this way, activities of daily living during this healing period are made simpler. These sleeves boots and socks effectively assist in meeting doctor's recommendations regarding daily care of the cast, which typically should stay dry and clean. The elastic bands incorporated into the sleeve and boot enable the user to quickly and easily slip the cast accessories on and off. In addition, the adjustable strap provides a custom-lie, snug fit. The cast accessories are also available in a wide array of colors. These cast accessories also offer significant safety features, such as the rubber treading, which enable the user to ambulate and shower safely. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for repeated use.